Vampire Ensure
by bttydoll18
Summary: Buffy and the gang slip apart after Sunnydale was destroyed by the Hell mouth. Now Buffy and Dawn are living alone in Forks, Washington. Buffy doesn’t yet know she has falling into another vampire trap, what will she do when she’s finds out?


Some of these characters, I made them up, but rest I don't own

CHAPTER ONE

_**Twilight & Buffy Crossover**_

_**(This is just in case you were too lazy to read the summary the 1**__**st**__** time)**_

_**Summary: Buffy and the gang slip apart after Sunnydale was destroyed by the Hell mouth. Now Buffy and Dawn are living alone in Forks, Washington. Buffy doesn't yet know she has falling into another vampire trap, what will she do when she's finds out?**_

"Dawn get ready for school, you can't be late on your first day" Buffy told Dawn.

"Why did we have to move out here, it's so harmless and boring?" Dawn said.

"That's the point, being safe, away from the vamps" Buffy said.

Dawn just sighed. After what happen in sunny dale she didn't want to set foot near another vampire or demon.

Dawn sipped the last little bit of milk from her cereal bowl then grabbed her jacket.

"Okay Buffy, I'm ready" Dawn said

Buffy grabbed her keys and drove Dawn to school.

In 10 minutes they arrived at Forks High School.

"Buffy this place sucks there's hardly any sun" Dawn complained

"Well, at least you'll be wearing clothes that cover your whole body" Buffy said with a smile of satisfaction on her face.

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Aren't cha going to walk me in" Dawn said, kind of teasing her because she's so protective.

"I think you'll be okay on your own" Buffy said narrowing her eyes.

"Bye, Buff" Dawn said while shutting the car door.

Then Buffy drove off.

Dawn walked up to the school building

"Well here I am" Dawn thought to herself, while opening the entrance door.

Everyone eyed her on her way to the office.

Suddenly she bumps in a stranger with hair as black as the night sky.

"Sorry" Dawn said

He ignored her apology.

"Hi, I'm Eric. You must be Dawn Summers" He said

"Uh, yeah...How do you know who ---" Dawn said

Eric didn't let her finish, he already knew what she was going to say.

"Things get around quickly here, practically the whole town knows when we have new comers" Eric said

"New comers?" Dawn said kind of creeped out by the soaring knowledge he knew.

"Yeah, you and your sister, Muffy or Duffy something like that." Eric said.

"It's Buffy" Dawn giggled.

"Buffy" He said, giving the name emphasis.

Dawn gave a weird look on her face and said "Yeah… Well I gotta go"

Then she left.

She walked into the principal's office.

"Uh, Hi I'm Dawn Summer, but of course you probably know that already" Dawn said.

"Well, hello there Dawn Summer, you are correct I know exactly who you are" said Principal Greene.

Dawn gave a sarcastic grin.

Mr. Greene went into his drawer, he was holding out a paper.

"This is for you Miss Dawn" he said.

It was her school schedule.

She took a look at it.

"Great Biology, 1st period" Dawn said sarcasticly.

She was too low for Mr. Greene to hear what she said.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Greene said

Dawn looked up.

"Nothing" Dawn replied

"Okay, Miss Dawn. I hope you'll like it here at Forks High" Principal Greene said.

Dawn smiled and walked out.

She made it to her first class.

The teacher introduced Dawn, saying she was a new student.

"Why don't you go and sit back there" Mrs. Colton said

Dawn went over to the seat and sat down.

Dawn was sitting next to a boy with shaggy brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Phil" he said

"I'm Dawn" she said smiling, she thought he was kind of cute.

"I know" Phil said

"Of course you do" she to said to herself, Phil didn't hear.

"So…What do you think of Forks?" Phil asked

"Well, it's a lot different from where I used to live." Dawn said

"Where'd you used to live" he asked

Dawn was surprised he didn't already know.

"Sunnydale, California" she replied.

"Never heard of it" Phil said

"So, are from you here?" Dawn said.

"No, I'm from Jersey, I moved here when I was eight." he said.

There was a moment of silence, then the bell rung.

Dawn quickly got up and headed for the door.

She noticed Phil trying to catch up with her. Dawn stopped and waited for Phil.

"What class do you have next?" Phil asked

Dawn looked at her schedule.

"English" she said.

She didn't tell him she was in the more advanced English class; she didn't want to seem like a nerd.

"Oh, I got Physical Ed" Phil said kind of disappointed.

"I better get to class before I'm late" Dawn said

Phil waved and walked away.

She was the first one there, in English class.

"Hello" The teacher said.

"Hi, Uh I'm new" Dawn said.

"Obviously" she said

"I'm Dawn Summer" said Dawn

"DAWN SUMMERS…" the teacher said while scrolling down her list of students

Dawn just stood, while the other student came walking in.

"Ah-ha" she said successfully finding Dawn on the list.

The teacher checked Dawn as present and told her to sit any where she liked.

Dawn took a sit by a girl with short black hair, she also wore glasses.

"Hi, I'm Dawn, does anyone sit here?" she asked

"N-No" the black haired girl said, shyly.

"Okay then, what's your name?" Dawn said while taking a seat.

"Chloe" she said

"Good Morning Class" the teacher said

"Good Morning Ms. Velez" said the whole class, except Dawn.

After that she went on with the lesson, she didn't bother in saying there was a new student like the 1st teacher did.

After class she saw Phil again, he was walking with a girl.

"Hey Phil" she called out

Phil stopped to wait for her.

"Hey Dawn, this is Hannah, my girlfriend" Phil said.

Dawn felt a tad surprised & jealous.

The girl was super pretty, her face was flawless, her hair long and shiny amber color.

She was really pale though and had light blue eyes just like Phil.

"Hey" said she.

"Hi" Dawn replied.

"What class do you have next?" Dawn asked

"Algebra, you?" Phil said

"P.E and then lunch" Dawn said

"Oh, we both have the same lunch" Hannah said

"Cool" Dawn said then the bell rung.

They all went off to their next classes.

The P.E teacher was a guy.

"Okay, everyone get changed into your gym uniform, and then do 5 laps around the court." Mr. Isaac said.

Dawn didn't have a uniform so she had to go the office to get a loaner uniform and buy a new one later.

When she arrived in the office she saw a boy with light hazel eyes and REALLY pale skin, his hair was a shaggy dark brown color.

"Wow!" Dawn thought to herself.

The boy gave Dawn a smirk.

Dawn's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest in any second.

"Hey, your new right?" the boy said

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Dawn said asking the stupidest question ever.

"Who doesn't know, you're to talk of the hold school" he said

Dawn was flattered, and started blushing.

"I'm Dylan by the way, Dylan Cullen" he said

(**I WAS SO EXCITED TO WRITE A BUFFY AND TWILIGHT CROSSOVER , PLEASE SEND REVIEWS AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE THE 1****ST**** CHAPTER)**


End file.
